That Girl On The Road
by Bayley Storme
Summary: What if Gerry Kennedy's tumor was curable? What if he lived through the surgery? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own P.S. I Love You**

**Please review and tell me how you feel about the story! **

Prologue:

Holly didn't sleep the night before. She was too worried about Gerry, how he would wake up in the middle of the night from a fit of coughing or migraines. Instead she watched him sleep next to her, it wasn't peaceful but at least it would help. At least she hope it would. The brain tumor had grown, and tomorrow he was to have surgery. There was a possibility that he wouldn't pull through, that he could die...She winced at the very thought. His body was turned to her, she looked at every feature of his face through the darkness as the alarm clicked through each second. She had already memorized his face but there would never come a time where she would stop trying to do it more so.

She felt a heart wrenching pain as she looked at the paleness of his face, the hair loss, the weight loss, it was depressing. She remembered that man she fell in love with who worked out, went to his job and still came home happy. She regretted ever saying anything disrespectful to him. The fights she had caused over things that didn't matter, it all seems so stupid now. If she lost him...no. She couldn't think about that. She wouldn't. Yet as every minute grew closer to 6am, she began to worry more. Then she remembered that this could be the last day she slept next to him. The tears poured down her face, taking a pillow to stifle the sounds of her cries, hoping she would not wake him. The pillow soon became tear stained, soaked from them.

Gerry then woke, he bent over coughing, Holly quickly put her arm on his back as he let it all out. Before he could see, she wiped her eyes and put the pilllow behind her. When he was finished, he looked up at her, his eyes glossy but he smiled ever so happy. "Holly." His accent was beautiful, deep yet so entrancing but now weak from the sickness, she held back the now lump in her throat. "Darling," he placed a shaking hand upon her cheek, stroking his thumb under her eye. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head ever so lightly, "I...I wasn't crying." Her voice cracked between words, "I sneezed that's all." Gerry gave her a kind smile at her attempt to fool him, letting out a small chuckle.

"Aye Holly don't think I know when your were crying now? Come here." He held out his arms to her, she snuggled in, his chin resting on her head, arms wrapped around her. "Darling it will be fine. I will be fine. Nothing is going to happen Holly. We Irish men don't go down easily you know?" Holly had to let out a small laugh at his humor. She was amazed by him, always acting so strong when his body made him so weak.

For the remained of the hours instead of sleeping, they talked, laughed, shared and loved one another, both knowing that this could be the end. The alarm went off and Holly flinched. Gerry stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead, "Believe me Holly, everything will be fine. You know how I know?" She shook her head, "Because I love you." She smiled and kissed him, neither wanted to get up but this could save his life. She sighed and began to get up, helping him stand and dress. She cared little about her appearance as she threw on some clothes and no makeup, knowing that it would take too much time.

They were out the door within the hour, hailing a taxi as Gerry looked around remembering every precious memory. She had seen him looking around their apartment as she got ready, it broke her heart knowing that he had to even consider doing such a thing. In the taxi they spent every minute looking at one another, hand-in-hand. The ride seemed short as the approached the hospital. Holly felt her nerves escalate at the very sight of the building. Gerry took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and praying for everything to go right and if not, that Holly be forever happy.

Once in the building Holly felt as if everything was sped up around her, not wanting the time to go so quickly, she took her time up to the information desk finding out where Gerry was to be taken. Holly didn't notice her surroundings, she didn't notice that all of her friends and family had shown up as well, sitting in the waiting room for them. She braved a smile at them but never taking her eyes off of Gerry, she felt detached from the world.

Gerry took each person aside, thanking them for being in his life, sending each and everyone into tears but not saying goodbye. When it was time for him to lay down in one of the rooms, he smiled at everyone, Holly coming with, all eyes filled with tears. "I'll be seeing you all soon!" The nurse who lead them into the room left once Gerry was laying down. They were to take him to the ER soon, she had these last few minutes with him before it all could end. He took his hands in hers and smiled, "Holly my dear Holly. I'm not saying goodbye, I'll be back here soon love. I know, I am fighting for you. That is what has been keeping me strong Hol. You, and I don't know where I'd be without you. The very sight of you takes my breath away, ever sense that day out on the road. Don't you remember?" She nodded, tears spilling down her eyes. "Your even more beautiful now. Oh that day Holly, that day our fate was sealed, we will never forget. I loved you right then and there. You taught me so much along the way, I can't thank you enough, not that it's over because it's not. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Holly's voice came out in a whisper, "I don't know what I'd do without you either." Then they came in to take Gerry away, Holly stood in protest but Gerry's soothing voice stopped her.

"It's okay love." She didn't take her eyes off of him as he was being taken away out of the door, their hands departed and he let out one last call, "I love you Holly."

"I love you too Gerry." The tears came and came, never seeming to end. He was out of sight, she slowly dragged herself over to the waiting room where everyone waited, her mom embracing her as she entered the room. They sat, the tears fell and time slowly passed by. Her heart aching, her mind buzzing and the one thought going through her mind the entire time, "_Will Gerry live?_"


	2. Recovery

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took so long but I was caught up in my other stories but I'll try not to do that again! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Holly had all but pulled her hair out while she waited for Gerry's return or a sign from a nurse. He was only 30, if he passed then she wouldn't know how she would live on. Yes their life was difficult and they hadn't much money but Holly would sacrifice so much more if he could just live. She would live on the streets if it meant he lived. She appreciated how often he tried to calm her, telling her it would be okay. This was a bet that she hoped he would win with every fiber of her being.

Hours had passed, it all blurred into a single moment of desperation and heart wrenching pain. Her mom had to shake her out of the thought coma she was in, looking up to see a nurse all in white, she stood. The nurse gave her a slight smile which made Holly uneasy, a sickening pain in her stomach. Her words didn't come soon enough, "Your husband has successfully passed through the surgery. He's resting right now but we would like to keep him for a few days to keep him under surveillance." Holly felt the hot tears roll down her face, a smile following after, she felt her mothers arm tighten around her own.

"Can I see him?" Her words were rushed.

"You may. We have transferred him into another room, follow me please." Holly forgot about the rest of her company as she rushed after the nurse, growing impatient as she walked to slowly. Her surroundings did not even factor in, once the nurse turned into a room she felt her heart accelerate as she placed eyes upon her husband. He was asleep, peaceful as ever. The nurse left as Holly stole to his side looking over his features. She didn't like seeing him attached to the tubes and machines and longed for the day when he would fully recover. They had shaved his hair off for the process and wrapped his head up afterwards. His eyes looked swollen and darkened but the color was returning to his face which made her smile. A blanket covered his body and she pulled up a chair taking his hand, careful to not pull any tubes. Now seeing her husband safely at rest, she sat back in the chair and felt herself doze off, still holding his hand in hers.

Gerry woke to see his wife next to him, the light from a window within the room blasted around her making her appear as an angle before him. Surly he was alive but he questioned everything now. He tried to sit up, pulling the tubes along with him reassuring that he was alive. He hated being so weak for his dear wife but now he would recover and be there for her. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, in the doorway stood John, his best friend of so many years.

"You look terrible." John smiled, sending one upon Gerry's lips as well. John came in over to the bed to look over his life long friend. Gerry glanced over at Holly who still sat holding his hand asleep. "She was worried sick about you, we all thought she was going to tare out her hair." Gerry let out a weak laugh, a frown following.

"I couldn't imagine leaving her alone...I prepared for the worst...I feel terrible John."

"What are you talking about Gerry? You had a tumor! It's not like you decided for this to happen. And Holly would have managed, she doesn't like you much anyway." Gerry couldn't hold in the smile this time, Holly stirring in her sleep and holding is arm tighter. "I'll leave you two alone, everyone will be here in an hour or so," He placed a friendly hand upon Gerry's shoulder and squeezed it. "Glad to see you doing good."

"Me too." John left, Gerry considering waking Holly but he wanted to take a few moments just to look at her finally in peace. The dark circles were there because of him, she worried every day but now-once he recovered-she would never have to worry again. He couldn't wait any longer, the anticipation was spreading like wild fire. He stroked her hair and down to her chin, she smiled at his touch and opened her fluttering eyes.

"Gerry!" She jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around him, he grunted.

"Careful love, I haven't quite gained back my strength yet." She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes, they were smiling as always.

"Sorry!" He shook it off and brought down her lips to his, it was sweet and tender. "You look great." He laughed.

"Is that what ya call it? What did I look like before all of this then?" He was teasing her even in his weak state, it helped her keep hope during the process. He was always so positive and sometimes it annoyed her to no end.

"Like a God. A Leprechaun God." Gerry put a hand on his head carefully, the pain shot through his head like a bullet, laughing was not wise. "Oh sorry! I didn't realize...are you okay?" Her eyes held great worry again.

"Sorry, what did you say love? I was sending a telepathic message to the other God's." She gave him a look.

"What?"

"Why do you think I did this?" He touched his hand to his head as he had just done. The worry left her eyes, replaced by a glare.

"Oh shut up!" She hit him lightly, not wanting to cause any damage. He pulled her down to him again, face to face.

"I love you Holly." He placed his lips on her once again.

"I love you Gerry."

* * *

**Please Review! **


End file.
